Alzaria
Alzaria is a growing, developing, and established nation at 145 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Alzaria work diligently to produce Wine and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Alzaria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Alzaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Alzaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Alzaria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 14.21 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 3,556 soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Alzaria. The infrastructure of Alzaria is adequate at the time with a level of 1,005.00. Government Information *Nation Name: Alzaria *Ruler: msa1124 *Warn Level: 0% *Warn History: No warn history *Last Donation: No donations on record. *Last Activity: 8/11/2007 11:05:00 PM *National Flag: *Alliance Affiliation: The shadowhood *Alliance Rank: Ranked #44 of 104 alliance nations *Capital City: New Tenafly *Capital Coordinates: 40.92223596218319, -73.95135641098022 About Alzaria *Government Type: Totalitarian State (Next Available Change 8/7/2007) :*Your people are happy with this government type. *National Religion: (Next Available Change 8/14/2007) :*Your people are happy with this national religion. *Currency Type: *Nation Team: - Blue - Team Information Panel *Nation Created: 3/19/2007 9:23:31 PM (145 days old) :*Technology: 100.50 *Literacy Rate: 65.94% *Infrastructure: 1,005.00 *Tax Rate: 28% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) *Area of Influence: 863.725 mile diameter. 791.171 from purchases/sales/gains, 72.554 from natural growth. :*War/Peace Preference: War is an option for Alzaria. *My Resources: :*Connected Resources: :*Bonus Resources: :*Improvements: Factories: 1, Harbors: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 1, Schools: 3, Universities: 2, :*National Wonders: No national wonders. :*Environment: 2.00 :*Senate Votes: 0 Votes Military Information *Nation Rank: Ranked #9,180 of 34,802 Nations (26.4%) *Nation Strength: 7,490.542 *Efficiency: 51.66 *DEFCON Level: *Number of Soldiers: 3,556 :*Deployed Soldiers: 0 :*Defending Soldiers: 3,556 *Number of Tanks: 267 :*Deployed Tanks: 0 :*Defending Tanks: 267 *Aircraft: 26 *Number of Cruise Missiles: 20 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 0 *Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 124 Attacking + 0 Defending = 124 Casualties Population Information *Total Population: 12,275 Supporters *Primary Ethnic Group: Caucasian :*Population Happiness: 31.71 *Population Per Mile: 14.21 Population Per Mile. :*Military Personnel: :*Citizens: 3,556 Soldiers :*8,719 Working Citizens *Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $138.82 (A solid economy) *Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $38.87 *Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $99.95 Category:Nations